


Seven Minutes

by HaveAGoodeDay



Series: Brittana One Offs [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drinking Games, Drunken Kissing, Episode: s02e14 Blame It On the Alcohol, F/F, Season/Series 02, Spin the Bottle, Threesome - F/F/F, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveAGoodeDay/pseuds/HaveAGoodeDay
Summary: “This is boring.” Santana sighs, “I didn’t come here to watch onlykissing.”Brittany nods, and everyone notices the slur of her words as she repeats, “Boring, so boring.”“What do you suggest then?” Finn, sober and even more of a let down then this game so far, asks.Santana’s lips twitch up into a smile, one she hides behind her cup as she takes a large sip from the iced drink inside. She hands it to Britt, who does the same.“Seven minutes in heaven.”





	Seven Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love Brittana you know..

Rachel’s basement is nearly vibrating with the heavy beat of whatever pop hit Puck has blasting through the surround sound stereo system, and honestly, Santana loves this.

She’s about three drinks in, and they taste _so_ good she doesn’t even ask what’s in it, because whatever it is can make the walls tilt after two red solo cups.

Brittany’s taking a moments break from twerking against the wall, heels making scratches on the table she’d stood on. They’re both sitting close together as the bottle spins on a cleared off chess board placed on the fluffy carpeting.

Puck’s spin lands on Tina, and everyone lets out a too loud cheer as the two lean across the circle and smooch.

“This is boring.” Santana sighs, “I didn’t come here to watch only _kissing_.”

Brittany nods, and everyone notices the slur of her words as she repeats, “ _Boring_ , so boring.”

“What do you suggest then?” Finn, sober and even more of a let down then this game so far, asks.

Santana’s lips twitch up into a smile, one she hides behind her cup as she takes a large sip from the iced drink inside. She hands it to Britt, who does the same.

“Seven minutes in heaven.”

..

The only closet on this floor is a cramped coat one that has a dim light over head, and Artie leaves it open as a promise of what’s to come.

It’s Rachel’s turn, and even across the way Santana can feel the tension off the brunette as she puts of touching the empty wine bottle.

“I have to go to the bathroom.”

“You just did.” Mercedes reminds her.

“I, uh, need to brush my teeth.”

“We all taste like the dumpster behind Ralph’s Liquor.” Brittany says offhandedly, “ I would know.”

A collective ew echoes around the room.

“Spin it, Barbra.” Santana orders, “Or I’ll do it for you.”

She does, glass turning quickly for a moment before slowly coming to a stop. One turn, two, three and the group stares at the chosen party.

Brittany, clad in her pink and black dotted bra and black shorts, sitting in Santana’s lap and holding the girl’s drink up to her lips.

The cup hides everyone’s look from her until Brittany pulls it away, and it takes the girl a second to realize, oh, it landed on her. Wait, it landed on _them_.

_Cool_.

Brittany climbs off her, pretty gracefully for being so wasted, and holds her pinky finger out for Santana to take.

Rachel shuffles after them into the closet, the resounding thud of the door closing them in matching her heartbeat.

..

“Listen,” Santana speaks up, Rachel sandwiched in between her and Brittany, with no way to fix that stituation since the closet keeps them from moving around each other. “I haven’t kissed Britt in like, twelve hours, and I don’t know how long that is in hetero time but it’s like, a long time for lady loving.”

Sure, Santana isn’t actually out, but who’s Rachel going to tell, her teddy bears?

And they are playing this game.

“So you can just, I don’t know, stand there, while me and Britt get our thing on, k?”

Rachel is glad the light is so low, covering her blush as she nods.

The next thing her feels is the two girls basically crushing her on either side, the sound of their lips meeting above her. So, she’s short, that doesn’t mean they have to do that right on top of her-

Oh my _god_ ,

Is Brittany moving her hips?

The motions send a spark rushing from the top of her chest down to her lower stomach and branching out into her legs, a tingle of want blazing straight to her center.

The girls break up, and Rachel realizes it’s because of her heavy breathing as soon as Santana meets her eyes.

“Don’t try to tell me you aren’t getting enough oxygen from those wind tunnels you call nostrils.”

Brittany grins at her, but looks to her friend (well, Rachel guesses they are a bit more than that now) over Rachel’s head.

“Can I kiss her, Tana?”

A pause.

Then she must nod, because the blonde is using her fingertips to tilt Rachel’s chin up to plant a solid and wet kiss to her lips. The brunette melts, feels like pudding as she leans back against Santana’s chest.

  
Brittany swipes her tongue across Rachel’s closed lips and without question she opens them and lets the blonde lick into her mouth.

That thing about them all tasting like a garbage bin of broken booze bottles, so true. Rachel can taste every hint of bitter alcohol on the cheerleader’s tongue.

But there’s the sweet aftertaste of strawberry lip gloss, the overwhelming smell of Britt’s perfume mixing with Santana’s in the small space.  
  
Speaking of the other girl, she’s sure making herself busy spreading her palms over Britt’s barely covered chest, chin resting on Rachel’s shoulder so she can watch the blonde’s chest move with every squeeze of her fingers.

“Oh my God.” Rachel chokes out when Brittany takes a break from her to deal with Santana with a bit more urgency.

She can feel Brittany feeling around her own hips to reach Santana behind her, sliding a hand in between her ass and Santana’s front, and from the slow circular movements of said hand, Rachel is no surprised when she feels Santana bite a moan through their kiss.

The shortest of the three comes to the thought that, damn, she really wants them to touch her like that.

She wants to feel why Santana is bucking against Britt’s hand, and subsequently against her backside.

Three knocks rasp on the door, and Brittany and Santana nearly jump back from her.

Puck grins as he holds open the door.

“Seven minutes are up, ladies.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This might get a second part ;)


End file.
